


Stones And Tech

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who knew that working for a millionaire evil scientist could be such a good love story?DISCONTINUED
Relationships: Agent stone - Relationship, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. The Arrival of Agent Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so sorry everything's kinda flat. It'll all be edited tomorrow, im kinda tired. Also constructive criticism is welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WORK IS DISCONTINUED
> 
> sorry, im just not really feeling the motivation to continue this, however if his changes and i feel like continuing ill edit it again. for right now, its discontinued however.

**DAY 1**

Stone adjusted his suit, shifting his red tie so it was even with the rest of his suit. This job  payed very well, and stone wanted to make a good impression. Stones boss had told him he would understand why the Job payed so much once he met Dr.  Robotnik , whatever that meant. Stone just inhaled deeply, calming himself down before knocking. ‘I’m going to be an assistant for Dr.  Robotnik , and a good one too.” He told himself confidently.

He waited patiently for an answer. As time went on without an answer, Stone’s confident posture started to drop. He looked around, and knocked on Dr.  Robotnik’s RV again. Although the RV was slick and black all around, Stone was sure this was the door. Or maybe it wasn’t? He ruffled his hair and walked around the RV confused until he was back where he started. He looked around before knocking again, a little harder this time. 

There was a faint click, and the RV sprang to life. A set of stairs whirred and made their way to the ground. Stone regained his posture, and smiled, before realizing no one actually answered. Faint music came from inside the RV. Stone climbed the stairs warily, looking around and expecting a greeting from Dr. Robotnik 

“Hello? Sir?” Stone called out, following the sound of the music around the corner of the RV.

He smiled to himself and stopped in astonishment, seeming a man in a completely black suit, black tie, and a mustache that curled at the end have his own personal dance show. He jumped, swayed his hips, and clapped along to the music. He grabbed a wrench and used it as a microphone, and prop to dance with. The lights above even flashed red and blue along with the music. Stone knew Dr.  Robotnik had no idea he was there, but agent Stone admired Dr.  Robotnik’s confidence. Stone watched him for a while. He wished he knew what the song was.

But the song wasn’t  gonna end anytime soon. Stone stepped out into the open floor, “a-hem” Stone cleared his throat, “a-HEM” the music and lights stopped. In one swift motion, Dr.  Robotnik jumped, screamed, then threw the wrench he had at Stone. Stone ducked, and the wrench flew behind him and landed with a loud “THUD!” He let out a breath of relief and turned to look back at Dr.  Robotnik .

“YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO TELL ME WHO YOU ARE OR MY DRONES WILL FIRE YOU INTO NEXT MONTH!” Dr. Robotnik yelled

Dr.  Robotnik pressed his middle finger and thumb together over his glove, and two white, egg like drones flew over Dr.  Robotnik aimed their guns at stone. Stone covered his head with his arms, but he smiled at Dr.  Robotnik anyway.

“Nice to meet you, too. I’m agent Stone? Your new assistant?” 

“New assistant? That’s today?” Dr.  Robotnik glared at Stone suspiciously, but moved his hand and the drones disarmed themselves and flew away.

Dr.  Robotnik looked stone up and down and frowned. He didn’t say anything, but just turned around sat in his chair behind him. 

“Alright assistant, let’s get something straight. I don’t care about your name, I don’t care about how cute your pet is, and if you come me to vent about your personal problems or bleh blah blah, I will fire you.” Dr.  Robotnik said coldly. He then held out his hand, “Wrench.”

“Yes, sir” Stone turned and looked for the wrench Dr.  Robotnik threw at him.

“So, then, what do you care about then?” Stone handed him the wrench.

“Don’t ask stupid questions, assistant.” Dr.  Robotnik stated, grabbin g the wrench and working on something that looked like another drone. When he was finished, he threw the wrench over his shoulder.

“Would you like me to-?” Stone started

“What are you a dog? Go look around or something and stop bothering me.” Dr.  Robotnik put his headphones in and started to use a screwdriver on the drone he was making.

Agent Stone took this as an opportunity to learn some more about Doctor Robotnik. He walked around the van, examining the machines he built. They were all too complex for Stone, but he admired the thought and detail. He walked into another part on the RV, which was basically a kitchen. It had a smart stove and an oven, an espresso machine, a pantry and fridge. He opened the pantry, which was mostly filled with junk food, macaroni and ramen. The fridge had a stack of hotdogs, ketchup, three 6 packs of soda, and sushi. “He’s a millionaire who lives like a college student.” Stone noted to himself to get some better food for Dr. Robotnik here. 

The only other part of the RV were 4 beds, which were attached into the side of the RV. They were tight and small, and could be covered with a curtain. It kind of looked like a tour bus. Under the beds and on top of the beds were 8 drawers each, with Dr. Robotnik’s clothes on the top four. The top corner was clearly Dr. Robotnik’s bed, it had messy black sheets and black pillows. There was a black blanket with grey polka dots, but what was interesting was a stuffed bear hiding under his blanket, with a black tie and two poorly drawn on eyebrows pointed downward to make the bear look angry. Stone smiled and picked up the bear. He set it up neatly on Dr. Robotnik’s pillow. 

The bathroom was small, it had a shower that had a black handle and was the kind with a glass door that you opened instead of a curtain. The toilet was also black, and had a black rug around the toilet. There was a counter around the sink, which was very unorganized. The toothbrush was in the sink, and the toothpaste was sitting atop the mirror, which stuck out and opened. Inside the mirror was deodorant and floss, just basic bathroom stuff. 

That was it, the rest of the RV was exclusively for machines and prototypes. Stone headed back to Dr.  Robotnik , hoping he could figure out what music the Doctor liked. 

Dr.  Robotnik’s headphones were on the workbench besides him. The egg like shape of the drone was coming together, but it still needed to be painted.

“Hello, Doctor.” Stone examined the drone Dr.  Robotnik was working on.

Doctor  Robotnik just rolled his eyes. “Are you staying here tonight or not?” 

Stone blinked slowly. He had no intention to stay here, and had no idea he could, but it made sense that Dr.  Robotnik would ask him to stay here along with him. 

“Well, I hadn’t planned on it, but I can bring my stuff here if you want, sir?” Stone answered truthfully

“I really do not care.” Dr. Robotnik grabbed a nail and started to screw it in the drone.

“I'll bring my things tomorrow, then.” Stone said aloud. He would buy food and more supplies on his way here as well, that seemed like a good idea.

Dr.  Robotnik worked on the drone, and Stone watched for a while in comfortable silence. 

“Are you going to sleep or stay up all night?” Stone asked, half-jokingly

Dr.  Robotnik just sighed annoyed, but he was  too tired to answer.

“Your machine will be here tomorrow.” Agent Stone assured.

“You won't be if you keep bothering me” Dr.  Robotnik mumbled 

“Sir, if you sleep now, you’ll have longer time to work on it in the morning.” Stone tried.

Dr.  Robotnik yawned, set down his tools and got up, “I’ll go to bed if you shut up.” 

Stone nodded, and led Dr. Robotnik to bed, and turned off the RV’s lights off. 

Dr.  Robotnik noticed his bear sat upright on his pillow. “Don’t touch my stuff.” he said, his face pressed against his pillow. 

“yes, sir.” He chuckled to himself. 

He made sure the RV was locked, and everything was in its place, before making his way down the RV’s stairs and to his car.


	2. A Cup of Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo- im still new to writing but i read some other fanfics to try and get better. Thanks for 22 kudos!!! Also if you read my last chapter before i updated it i would read it again, i made some changes (: 
> 
> Im trying to make Robotnik feel like Robotnik, while also not having the friendship Stone and Ivo have all the way there yet, like in the movie. I feel I got Robotnik better in this chapter, rather then him just kinda being grumpy in the afternoon. Hope everyone enjoys tho!!!

**Day 4**

Stones last few days were rough, the Doctor seemed to not care what stone had to say or do. However, Stone was determined to get the Dr. Robotnik to acknowledge him, just once, as more then “assistant”

“Good morning, sir.” Stone made a cheeky smile at the Doctor. Dr. Robotnik looked him up and down, then rolled his eyes. Stone had stayed at the RV for the last couple of days, so he was still in his pajamas in the morning. 

“Mornings are one of the worst times of the day, assistant.” The Doctor grabbed a bowl of cereal. 

Stone wished he could just figure out what Dr.  Robotnik liked, but it felt like he was always stepping on eggshells. The only thing he could do was just keep trying to reach out, and maybe something would stick. 

“Would you like to listen to music, sir?” In the mornings and afternoons, Dr.  Robotnik was too tired to pull off good insults, so that’s when Stone would try to reach out to him most.

“Just make me a cup of coffee, assistant. I don’t care how.” The Doctor sat down at a very tiny, circular glass table in the middle of the “kitchen”. Stone withheld a sigh, thinking about just giving up on trying on Dr.  Robotnik .

“Yes, sir.” Stone went over to the Espresso machine, pouring in the coffee beans in. He had bought steamed Austrian goat milk, mostly just because that’s the way he liked his coffee, but he decided to make it with Dr.  Robotniks coffee as well. Stone poured his coffee into a nice, white mug and poured  Robotniks in a  black one . Stone stirred the steaming coffee with a metal spoon, then handed  Robotnik his black mug.

Dr. Ivo just looked down at his steaming mug. Stone sat at the only other chair at the table at the opposite end of him, sipping only his coffee. 

Stone started to zone out, only for a moment, until he heard  Robotnik’s resonant voice ask, “Did you make this?” 

Stone looked surprised, “Uh- yes, sir.” 

Robotnik didn’t say anything after that, but finished his cup silently. When there was less than half the mug left, he lifted up the mug and chugged it. 

“ Ahhh !”  Robotnik jumped up from his chair, seemingly filled with energy. He swished his blazer behind him and held his hands at his hips, looking down at Stone. “ Its amazing what a good cup of coffee can do to you, assistant!” 

Stone was awed by the sudden change in demeanor, “Yes- yes sir!” 

“Now get up, get dressed, and get to it! We have work to do, assistant!”  Robotnik clapped his hands together, spun around and walked off. Stone, after four days, had finally gotten a reaction from Dr.  Robotnik . 

_ Finally. _

Stone ran to the drawers below his bed, which was the bed below the Doctors, grabbed his suit and red tie, getting himself dressed in the bathroom as quick as he could.

He headed back to the RV’s main room, adjusting his tie once again.  Robotnik was in the middle of the room, a holographic cylinder encasing him, with blue prints and complicated math strewn on every side.  Robotnik scrolled through each, using his glove to move at a faster pace.

“THE AGENDA TODAYYY,” The doctor shouted, clapping his hands again “Is you, me, and a rocket.” 

Stone had seen  Robotnik get more energetic in the afternoons, but this felt entirely different, like a wall that kept them apart had been torn down. Stone still couldn’t shake that it hadn’t been brought down all the way yet.

“Are we building a rocket, sir, or riding in one?” Stone asked.

“Building today, riding later.”  Robotnik answered, pointing up his finger at a blueprint. “My toolbox, assistant.”

“Yes, sir.” Stone scurried away, looking for the Doctors toolbox. On Stones second day,  Robotnik had showed him around, but  Robotnik had no system to his mess and would say he left something in one spot, only for it to be in an entirely different area. On Stones third day,  Robotnik had claimed his wrench was thrown somewhere behind him, and after about fifteen minutes of searching Stone found the wrench in the bathroom.

Stone, thankfully, found the Doctors toolbox atop a stool and not somewhere weird. He handed the Doctor his toolbox.

The Doctor and Stone spent the rest of the day working on a rocket together. Stone had spent the last few days trying to memorize the names of tools, and the Doctor had a lot of weird ones. Nonetheless, Stone felt he had done a good job, even if he was called an imbecile and an idiot a few times.

All too soon, afternoon became evening, and evening became night. Stone yawned.

“Its 12 at night sir,” Stone stated, putting down two metal pieces he was screwing together. “We should head to bed.”

“If I wanted a clock, I would hire one. But I hired an  _ assistant _ , assistant.”  Robotnik grumbled. Both he and stone were sat on the floor, working on individual pieces of the rocket.

“Suit yourself. I’m headed to bed.” Stone set his pieces and tools on the workbench, before turning and stretching his back.

“Speaking of suits, stop wearing so much color.”  Robotnik looked at Stones tie, which happened to be the only thing besides black he was wearing. 

“Yes, sir.” Stone said, too tired to even point it out. 

Stone grabbed his pajamas, and went to change and take a shower before bed. He went over the day, thinking about how much he had actually enjoyed it. He was  _ finally _ getting somewhere with  Robotnik , even if just a tiny bit. 

He hopped out of the shower, changing into pajamas. When he went to go to bed, he smiled as he saw the back of  Robotniks head in his own bed. Stone pondered on saying goodnight to him, but said nothing in the end.

Stone crawled into his bed, pulling his blanket over him. He yawned one final time before drifting off.


End file.
